Jared Rogers
'' "I'm probably going to die. But it'll be worth it."'' ::: ''- Jared Rogers'' Information Name: '''Jared Rogers '''Age: '''16 '''Class: Doesn't have one. If he did, he would want to be a Warrior. Species: '''100% Human. '''Weapons: *'Bow and Arrow: '''Jared and Xaviere met at archery lessons. He is nowhere near as skilled as she is, but can shoot fairly straight. *'Blades: When in his Disguise, Jared has a hidden blade that makes him feel like Ezio off of Assassin's Creed. He likes swishing it about, but doesn't want to kill anyone with it. '''Likes: *Video games *Science *Archery *...Xaviere... Dislikes: *People who hurt others *The fact that Xaviere is a Virus *The fact that he didn't know cyborgs existed until now. Strengths: *Looks like a Virus when in his Disguise *Has a reasonable amount of strength *Is able to think fast Weaknesses: *Panics a lot (had to be slapped in the face when the Rebels once got stuck in a forest, because he had a panic attack) *Is not good at lying *Is somewhat scared of the viruses, particularly Karako *Lets his feelings rule over him sometimes, instead of thinking rationally. Personality Jared is just a normal, decent guy. He is a gentleman, and treats people politely. He gets shy a lot, which often makes things awkward between him and the person he is interacting with. Jared was thrown into the world of Viruses and Rebels without warning, and is unsure whether he wants to stay and face the fear or run away and never come back. Although he is easily scared by the Viruses, he does have some courage that makes him want to stand up and save Xaviere, whom he has loved since he first met. History Back when everything wasn't so psychotic, Jared was just your average school student with good grades and a dwindling friend circle. Socially awkward and shy, Jared did not make friends easily. That was until he met Xaviere. It was one evening at archery practice when he noticed a shy, reclusive girl managing to strike several bullseyes in her first handlings of a bow and arrow. He recognized her as a girl from his school who usually sat at the back of the classroom reading books about biochemistry, whilst girls giggled about her behind her back. He decided to talk to her, and quickly realized that Xaviere thought that nobody would like her if they found out about her Bipolar disorder. Of course, Jared was already falling for her, and the fact that they were so alike made him even more in love with her. One evening, he was going to tell her how he felt about her after they watched Star Trek together, but it ended up that they nearly kissed. Xaviere got nervous and checked her e-mails as means to diffuse the awkward situation, but instead she caught the Virus and transformed before his very eyes. After this, word had spread at school about a girl in their class becoming a Virus and killing people on a daily basis. They figured out it was Xaviere and, since Jared was her best friend, he was cast aside by everyone in the school, including some teachers. When the situation in the city got so bad that schools shut down, Jared's parents made him stay inside the house to keep safe. However, he managed to persuade them to let him go, for Xaviere's sake, and although at first they were reluctant, they finally let him free, telling him to use a flat at the other side of town that they had as a place to live. Jared sent an open letter out to Xaviere, and he is still unsure whether she got the letter, but he is still determined to find her. One day he met Rai Kagamine, a Rebel, in a park and she devised a plan to help him find Xaviere. He was dressed up in a costume, with his hair dyed black and red contact lenses given to him to make him look like a Virus. He was also given a multitude of technology, some of which he has no idea of yet. He now resides in the Virus base, covering as a Virus himself. Being a 'Virus' Jared is currently disguised as a Virus. Although he looks the part, Jared is a terrible Virus. He is scared of half of the team, and is really bad at lying so chooses not to talk much to avoid saying anything that would reveal that he is just a human. He has not seen Xaviere yet, as she is always busy being an assisstant and such, but he has heard that she is definitely on the Virus team so is hell-bent on trying to find her. Trivia *Jared did not know that cyborgs existed until he met Takeshi. He got really excited and started asking lots of questions, which annoyed Takeshi a lot. *He loves Xaviere to the ends of the Earth and back, regardless of if she is a Virus or not. He wants her to be herself again, however, so that she won't kill him. *He is friends with a lot of the Rebels, such as Rai Kagamine, Diana and Sachiyo, and they help him deal with the mad world of the Viruses and Rebels. *He has to pretend he is evil to make the Viruses think he is one of them, and he hates it. *He wants to find a cure for the Viruses instead of hurting them.